Open Relationship
by Fancy-Hart
Summary: Jealousy, Confusion and Humour (I hope) Not dark like my other works. Imogen attempts (and fails) something she thinks HB will love. HB has no idea what Imogen is talking about. est. relationship.


A/N There is a list of prompts on tumblr, 49 of them. You give the number and a pairing and the blogger will create a piece of fiction for you. I am much more of an "I can do it myself, thank you" kind of woman.

This is prompt number 14, for pairing of HB/Drill.

Jealousy. That's what it was; the poisonous green eyed monster flashed through her veins and travelled up to her chest, making it seem as though she would never draw a free breath again. If this damnable man did not remove her hands from- he let go. Imogen felt she could breathe again. That was until the slimy toad sat himself beside _her_ girlfriend. What she would do to him if the hall weren't full of girls, she'd...she'd...

Constance Hardbroom did not need to look at Imogen to know the darling sports mistress was watching her every move. She could feel the green irises beating on her skin. She was distressed that the younger woman appeared not to trust her. Alas, this was not the first time she had needed to be watched in order to prove herself and give comfort to the blonde, then she had put up with it. But this needed to stop, if there was no trust - there was no relationship. She leant over to whisper in the DJ's ear, he smiled and nodded before offering her is arm as they left the hall.

Imogen seethed. She knew her love was naive to the ways of courtship and downright come ones - but even the blind girl in first year would have seen the sexual advances of the man that had just taken the potions mistress for a walk. She glanced around the room, hoping she could discreetly leave only to catch Amelia's eye. No words were given - but from the furrowed eyebrows and slight tilt of the headmistress' head - Imogen nodded and quickly exited the party.

It was a nice night, although slightly cold. The moon was half and bright enough to cast soft shadows on anything it touched with its paint of silver. Constance shivered again, Stevens silently removed his jacket and placed it over the shivering woman's shoulders. She thanked him. "Mr Stevens"

"Please" he interrupted her "Call me Icy"

She gave a small, but strained, polite smile. "Mr Stevens" she repeated pointedly. "You must know that I am very much taken. I have joined you tonight for the view, and if nothing else because the noise of the party was giving me a dreadful headache, please do not misconstrue my need for quiet as my need for alone time with you."

She was shocked when the only reply she received was laughter. "What are you laughing at?!" she demanded.

"By any chance, is your beau the blonde one who looked like she was going to clobber me whenever I sat beside you?"

"You noticed too" she stated simply.

"My you devilish witch" she looked at him sharply "You brought me out here to make her jealous!" he began to laugh again

"I did not!" she argued, crossing her arms

.

"You did too!" he laughed harder and pointed at her.

"Mr Stevens, I did not. I brought you out here because I needed a break from the noise and because -"

"Because you wanted to make her jealous!"

"Because I wanted her to stop treating me like I am going to run off with anyone who deems me good enough to talk to!" The exasperated witch turned from him and flung her arms out in frustration, as if calling to the moon for help. "It's like she doesn't trust me!"

His laughter stopped abruptly, he looked at her with confusion on his face. "Hang on, hang on." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her, as she turned back to look at him. "wait a minute"

"Yes Mr Stevens?" she drawled.

"Your missus doesn't trust you, so to prove to her you can be trusted - you bring a man you've just met, outside to the moonlight, alone, whilst wearing his jacket?"

Her arms unfolded as she traced the collar of the coat around her shoulders. "Yes well, when you put it like that." She coughed and handed him back his jacket. She again folded her arms and with a sterner voice spoke. "And she is not my _mrs_ as you so eloquently put it. She is simply my - my"

"Your what? love? Girlfiend? Better half? Ball and Chain? Pain in the neck? Bitta Stuff? Booty Call? Friend with benefits? Whor-"

"That is quite enough Mr Stevens!"

"Listen lady" he spoke louder, anger tingeing his voice. "I am trying to do you a favour - I am out here with a bloody annoyin', albeit freaking gorgeous woman who has no interest in me, but rather is using me to make another witch - who also has no interest in me - jealous." He waved his hands at the potions mistress as she opened her mouth to correct him "Yea yea, make her trust you - whatever you call it."

Imogen had no idea where the two had gotten two. She ventured outside, assuming that Constance would have wanted silence from the Party and the Slime ball would have no interest in potions, meaning the lab was of no use. She stepped outside and immediately wished she had brought a coat. Shivering, she traced the path that led to the gardens, hoping against hope that what played in her mind is not what she would see. Imogen had been cheated on before, she had felt the sharp sting and dull thud of betrayal. It was not something she wished to repeat, for the first time though, she believed that if she were to be cheated on, it might break her - and she also believed it very likely that she would forgive Constance. She would forgive that woman anything - no matter how many times she did it. She turned a corner and saw the object of her search in front of her, before she could speak, the potions mistress did.

Silence had settled between the two adults as they continued to walk. Suddenly a thought occurred to the brunette, which caused her cheeks to turn pink. "You think I'm gorgeous?" she asked in disbelief.

"what?" the radio DJ looked up from looking at his feet, he gave an embarrassed smile "oh, yeah"

She looked at him incredulously. "My you are easy pleased."

He stopped abruptly and she carried on not noticing until he called after her. "Are you _serious_?"

She turned to notice he was a few steps behind her, which he remedied by taking some paces until he was in front of her again. He raised his hand until it was an inch away from her face, then drew it back as though afraid he would be scolded, before placing it on her skin. She closed her eyes. "You are extremely attractive, and by the light of them moon you are so beautiful." His fingers continued to trace their way up and down her face.

Imogen had seen enough. Tears pricked her eyes as she hurried away silently, hoping to return to her bedroom and wallow in self pity without being seen. She made it to the door of the castle, where Amelia stood, confusion etched over her face. She watched as he Sports mistress shook her head and ran past her, tears beginning the slow journey down her cheeks. Amelia looked back in concern and glanced out into the courtyard where she saw the slim figure of her potions mistress standing extremely close to the DJ. "Oh Constance" she breathed. "I Hope you know what you're doing." She closed the door, and with one last worried glance up the stairs, she returned to the party.

Constance seemed to remember where she was and suddenly stepped back. "Kindly do not touch me again Mr Stevens, I do not appreciate you're over familiarity"

"Of course Miss Hardbroom I do apologise." The two sighed and looked at each other.

"I think I should like to return to the castle Mr Stevens" He bowed and offered her his arm, before the two walked back in silence. He noticed the witch shivering even more,, but he dared not offer his coat. When they reached the front door, he once again bowed to her "M'lady" he lifted his hat. She bowed her head in response

"Goodnight Mr Stevens" before disappearing behind the heavy door. He hear the lock click shut as he began his journey back home.

Imogen was in her pyjamas and curled up as tight as she could. She had cried herself out, washed her face and now simply waited in the hopes that sleep would make her its victim soon. She had no intention of arguing about Constance cheating. If this is the kind of relationship the potions mistress wanted, then the Sports Buff could handle that. She would rather share the brunette than have none of her at all. There was a soft knock at her door. She attempted to ignore it, but again it occurred. "coming" she called softly. She checked in her mirror, it was not obvious she had been crying, and with the shadows in the room she was sure she'd be fine. She moved to the other side of the room.

"Imogen" breathed the potions mistress, she kissed her girlfriend on the lips chastely, before letting herself into the room.

"C-Cons-" Imogen was surprised to see the brunette at her door, surely she'd still be out with _him_?

Constance had moved to unravel the duvet on the bed before looking at the younger blonde. "Why do you look so shocked love?"

Imogen reacted quickly. "I am sorry dear, I just thought you'd still be chaperoning, or out on your walk"

The other woman seemed satisfied with that answer and proceeded to make herself comfy on the bed. "Mr Stevens left an hour ago, and Amelia said things were quiet enough she could do without me and gave me the night off."

"oh" said Imogen simply.

The potions mistress laughed and opened her arms. "Well are you going to stand there all night or come and let me hold you?" Imogen moved towards the bed and lay herself in her beloved's arms. She felt a kiss on top of her head, and a whispered "I love you" in her ear before the potions mistress seemed to fall asleep. Leaving Imogen awake and drowning in thoughts.

Morning came, as it normally does, and through its harsh but joyous rays on the two women. Due to her position, it decorated the brunette's eyes first- causing her to point her fingers towards the blinds to close them. The movement awoke the dozing potions mistress, as she groaned and moved, she looked up at the slightly older woman who was still holding her. The golden beams that cascaded down her hair only added to the stark contrast between dark hair and white skin. "You look so beautiful" she murmured.

"You're easy pleased" joked the potions mistress. Imogen smiled before realization of where she had heard this before struck her and memories of the night before crashed into the forefront of her mind. She stilled in the potions mistress' arms. Constance felt her love go rigid and frowned at her. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" The Sports mistress turned to the brunette "Yea, just need the bathroom" she gave a quick smile and got out of the bed, heading to the ensuite.

"Don't be long!" she heard as she closed the door behind her. Imogen sat on the edge of the bath and lent her head in her hands. She could do this, she _had_ to do this. Either she played along with Constance and feigned ignorance, or she could bring up what happened last night and lose her. And was not willing to let go of the brunette, not after all they'd been through.

She flushed the toilet and ran the tap so the brunette wouldn't be suspicious of her time in the bathroom, and entered the bed and feeling only slightly nauseous as the traitorous arms wrapped themselves around her.

The week progresses normally, as normal as it can when you suddenly realise your partner is polyamorus and you're not and you only know cause you found out accidentally and she isn't talking about it and she doesn't know you know and you don't know if you should tell her so she knows you know but her not knowing you know might be easier cause not knowing you know means you pretty much don't know and what you don't know can't hurt you but it's hurting you and - "Stop!" Imogen screamed in her mind. "Stop, and relax, and breathe and easy"

Second Period had begun with one of the fourth year girls entering all of the classrooms and announcing that next period they were to attend a meeting in the third hall, as were the teachers. Due to this, Imogen allowed her class to end 10 minutes early so the girls might be tidy and presentable. Chances are a meeting during the day meant there was someone to meet and look presentable for. She collected her students and had them follow her single line to the hall, as she came to the door, she met Miss Hardbroom and her class going in the other direction, both teachers stopped at the front door and instructed their classes to proceed without them. "Quietly Mildred Hubble!" spoke The potions mistress sternly, as said girl gave a sheepish look to her stern professor. Once all the girls were seated, the two women entered the hall and closed the door behind them, before sitting in the empty seats at the back of the hall, were the brunette could discreetly place her hand into the smaller one of the blonde's and squeeze it before letting go to applaud the female speaker Miss Cackle had just introduced.

The meeting lasted no more than 20 minutes, but ate sufficiently into third period that Miss Cackle allowed the girls the rest of the period to talk before going to their morning break, provided they remained in the hall until the bell had gone. With Miss Cackle and Miss Bat, along with the female speaker (who turned out to be a visiting art teacher for the week) supervising, the two teachers at the back departed for the staff room.

Upon entering the room Imogen sat in the large armchair normally taken by Miss Cackle and stared at the weather outside. Constance sat at the head of the table, along with a book she normally kept for the seldom times such as these, when she had a few minutes to herself. She looked up at the sports mistress and watched her. She was beautiful, but something was on the young woman's mind and damned but she just wouldn't tell Constance what it was. The brunette sighed and went back to her reading. upon hearing the sigh, Imogen glanced at the potions mistress who seemed completely absorbed in her book. She noticed sadly that most of Constance's attention these days was directed towards her - perhaps she was thinking of him? Imogen pushed the thought out of her mind as the bell rang. She needed to stop this self punishment.

As she made it to the door, Constance looked up "Imogen I-" she was interrupted by Miss Bat and the New art teacher, along with Miss Cackle, entering the staffroom.

"Ah Miss Drill this is Miss LampLight"

"Pleased o meet you" spoke the colourful woman. Imogen shook her hand

"Likewise Miss LampLight before she turned to Amelia "Miss Cackle, I am on duty now, I am heading out to keep an eye on the girls"

"Very well Miss Drill, you can get better acquainted with Miss LampLight at lunch time then".

Imogen nodded and left, closing the door behind her. Not before seeing her beloved potions mistress' eyes gazing at the art teacher up and down. "Another one" she groaned internally.

The lunch bell rang and all over the school girls all but ran from the classrooms as they made their way to the cafeteria. "No running Miss Absinthe!" was heard from Miss Hardbroom. "That goes for you too Prudence Nox!" Once the girls had entered the hall and the hallways were mostly cleared, Miss Hardbroom locked her classroom door, out her key in her pocket, and headed to the staffroom.

Upon entering it she found she was alone with the new teacher. Constance did not know what ot make of this Miss LampLight. She felt her eyes rake up and down the woman's clothing once more. Truly - did she think the "A rainbow threw up on me " look was appropriate for working in a school. She said nothing and sat down.

"Constance!" smiled the young art teacher

"Miss Lamplight" answered the potions mistress with a curt nod, in the hopes the young woman would get the hint, and cease to call her by her first name.

"Oh Constance, you look so tired, I know just the thing that will help, give me your hand!"

"I most certainly will n-" She was interrupted by the red head grabbing her hand. And pushing it indifferent places on her palm. "Wha- oh.."

"It's good in it?"

Constance didn't reply, she was far too taken with the warmth that was running from her head to her toes. She _had_ to try this on Imogen. She gently took her hand from the art teacher's and asked her quietly if she could show her how to do that?

Imogen glanced in the staffroom window as she made her way to said room. She saw Miss LampLight holding her girlfriend's hand, and said girlfriend whimpering with her eyes closed and head flung back. It was a kick to the gut. It seemed her portion of Miss Hardbroom was down to a third. She made an about turn and headed back to the sports shed. She was in the mood to eat alone today.

Later that evening, when all the professors had headed to bed and the girls were ticked up and asleep; the potions mistress and the art teacher were alone in the staffroom. Talking quietly over a cup of tea, they each looked up as the door opened to reveal a startled looking Sports mistress. Imogen glanced at Constance and Miss Lamplight before quickly apologising for interrupting and leaving. Constance excused herself and headed after the Short blonde in the hopes of discovering why she had acted so weird. She travelled towards the young woman's bedroom.

Imogen had just finished undressing and gotten into bed when the telltale sound of her lover appearing roused her from the bed. She watched as Constance walked to the bed and sat down beside her. Constance laid her hand on Imogen's leg, the same hand that Miss Looney Lampy - or whatever her name was - had been sending the brunette into near orgasm hours earlier.

"Love?" asked the witch

"Hmm?" she looked in the chocolate eyes

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm just tired." the blonde gave a weak smile.

"Why didn't you join us?"

"I didn't want to interrupt you, you two seemed to be having fun and like I said I was tired and just wanted to head to bed." she again gave a weak smile.

Constance wasn't sure she believed the sports mistress but nodded anyway, "You can always talk to me my love, about anything"

"I know" came the whispered reply. She received a kiss on the fore head and a whispered goodnight before she was alone once again. She only realised Constance had not returned when she awoke the next morning to a bed that was still made on the other side.

After breakfast and a short run, Imogen all but collided with Constance and Miss LampLight, whose name she learnt was Doris. They had been talking about how much they had learnt and discovered about each other the night before. "The massage on your hands?" Imogen asked. "I saw you through the window" she answered the women's puzzled looks.

"Really Imogen, next time you should join us, you will learn so much!" The brunette encouraged her girlfriend. "I know she has taught me things I never thought I would learn."

Doris giggled "You are too kind. Anyway I have a class now, but I will see you at break."

"Bye Doris, see you later"

As she waved goodbye to the art teacher, Constance looked to her girlfriend, and put an arm around her shoulder. "Do say you will join us, I think you will enjoy it. I must be off to tend to the second years before Mildred Hubble and her gang destroy my classroom, I will see you tonight." And with that she was gone.

Imogen spent the rest of the day distracted, was this a test? Did Constance know she was jealous? Was this her way of telling Imogen she wanted to share? Okay, well if they wanted her to share she'd share. With the determination in her mind she got back to teaching her class whilst planning the night to come. Constance Hardbroom and Doris LampLight were in for a surprise.

That night, once again the girls were in bed, as were Amelia and Davina. Imogen showered, and dried her hair, placing a little product in it to keep it in place - she then did her makeup before putting on stockings, a push up bra, lacy knickers and her long trench coat over them. She was ready - there was a knock on her door not five minutes later and she opened it to the two other women. As they started to walk in she stopped them.

"Ca-Do- Is it okay if we do this in your room Constance?" bemused, Constance nodded and they walked up the stairs to her room. She let Doris enter her room, and pulled back Imogen.

"Why do you want to do it here?" she asked wuickly in a whisper

"I feel safer here, and it means that if it doesn't work, then my room is not gonna hold memories of it."

"Im- it's not that big a deal if it doesn't work. It's a bit of fun." Imogen stared at Constance's back as she walked into her room. Not that big a deal? Well that hurt. She brushed the tears aside and entered the room.

"okay" spoke Doris. "Who's first?"

Constance glanced at Imogen and saw the unease and nervousness in her eyes. "Me" she said, and stood to unpin her hair. When the long tresses had fallen, she began to unzip her shoes. Imogen couldn't do it. She couldn't watch, she certainly couldn't partake.

"I- I'm sorry I have to-" she ran out of the room, leaving a perplexed Doris and Constance behind.

Imogen had only made it around the first corner before she heard Constance's voice calling her. She heard no footsteps and assumed the other witch had not stopped to put her shoes back on before following her. She continued to run, she was the sports mistress - she should be able to outrun the deputy head. Unless said deputy head had a penchant for magic. She was barely in her bedroom door when the older witch appeared.

"Really Imogen, that was rather childish - running through the halls like a school girl. Was your intention to wake the whole school?"

Imogen said nothing, she ground her teeth and crossed her arms in an attempt not to react. Constance watched her . Sighing she sat on the chair at Imogen's desk.

"Are you going to tell me what this is about? Why you have been acting strangely since the dance, and why you just made me run after you ?"

"It's nothing" the blonde fiddled with the zipper on her coat.

"oh for-" the witch made to zap the offending item off the younger woman but was stopped as the blonde yelled at her

"No!" she didn't want Constance seeing her like this - especially not after she had run away like a child.

Constance looked at her love. "Imogen Drill, what is going on?!" she repeated firmly.

"I can't do it!" yelled Imogen. Constance placed a discreet silent spell on the bedroom.

"Can't do what?" she replied calmly.

The younger woman began to pace, placing her head in her hands. The brunette was getting worried. "Imo-"

"I can't be with you"

"Wh-Wh-"

Imogen had started crying. "I can't give you what you want and she can and she wants to want what you want i want to want what you want but i can't want it cos what you want i can't understand how it could be wanted"

"Imogen"

""and I can't understand how you wouldn't want what i want cos i thought everybody wanted what i want and i want you to be happy which everyone wants"

"Imogen"

" not you to be happy i mean, they want hat they what and who they want to have what they want just sometimes the wants aren't the same wants. want sounds weird now."

"Imogen!"

The startled blonde looked up from her pacing. And looked at the confused love of her life. "What _are_ you talking about?" Imogen fell to her knees and began to cry uncontrollably. "i can't" she whispered repeatedly. "It's too much"

Constance stared at her girlf- ex girlf-? friend, she stared at her friend as she sobbed on the floor, before reacting and walking towards her. She sat on the floor beside her and pulled the younger woman into her arms. The coat, being as long as it was pulled and the zips pressed uncomfortably into the witch's thighs. She pulled the sports mistress onto her lap before zapping the coat away. She was now even more shocked at the sight that lay before. Holy Shit Imogen was _hot_ tonight - and why had she not seen this bra and knickers set before?! She stared hungrily at the non witch who had suddenly realised she was naked and moved up out of the witch's lap.

"Imogen-"

"I'm sorry"

Constance ignored her apology.

"Imogen, why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm sorry I thought you would like it, you and Doris. I know she's more colourful but you always liked the black and-"

"Wait." stood up Constance. She walked towards the blonde as she trembled on the bed. Was it always so cold in here? "You were going to show _Doris_ this? Is this what this is all about? You've fallen for Miss LampyLoonLights?"

"What?" asked Imogen

Constance was getting angry she could feel her magic soar through her. She'd been in love with this woman for ten years, and Miss LuperLooneyLights shows up and Imogen wants to bang her in less than a week! Before she knew it the friction her caused by her anger and magic rubbing together at caused a dark green light to cascade around her and the room began to shake. Imogen began to get scared.

"Constance. Constance. Connie- love, please!" Constance saw the terror in her beloved's eyes and immediately felt her anger dissipate. She sat on the chair, with her arms in her lap and her head in her arms and tried not to cry. The two women sat in silence for a few moments.

"I can release you from our courtship, you can go be with the one you love."

Imogen was silent.

"I promise there will be no repercussions, I will not attempt to harm either of you - I fear I will always love you. Just please don't expect me to be friends with her."

Again there was silence. Constance looked up to see confusion written on the blonde's face. "Did you think I wouldn't want you to be happy?"

Imogen shook her head. "Constance, love" The brunette flinched at the endearment. Imogen moved towards her on her hands and knees and moved the potion mistress's arms until they were looking each other in the eye. "I thought you were the one in love with Doris."

"what?!"

Imogen flinched and move backwards, afraid Constance's magic would once again flare up. Constance saw this reaction and immediately felt guilty. She stood up and held her hand out for the non witch to take, before pulling her up. She kissed the blonde on the mouth and held her close for a few minutes. She pulled away from Imogen.

"Get dressed love, I will put the kettle on and we can talk. Something we should have done at the start of the week." Imogen nodded, suddenly feeling very self conscious in her lack of clothing. Constance saw this and held her face. "Do be careful when removing those dear, I _will_ want to see them again." She bit her lip and took one last long glance at the nearly naked beauty.

A few minutes later both women were sitting on the bed, dressed in night clothes and holding cups of warm tea. Peppermint for Constance and honey for Imogen.

"Now" said the witch as she took a long sip of the hot liquid "What is this all about?"

Imogen spoke about the night of the party and how she had seen the DJ caress Constance's cheek, and how when Constance came back to her bed and told her nothing of it, she assumed that it was a one off and that Constance might have the odd affair but she could forgive it, as long as she came back to her. Then she spoke of seeing Doris holding her beloved's hand and finally realised that Constance was polyamorous; "And after a lot of research, I decided that I could attempt to do what you want. You and Doris seem to be a lot more well versed in this area but I was willing to learn. It seems though I cannot stand to see you undress for someone else, and when you started to for Doris, I thought I was going to throw up my heart. I am sorry love - But I cannot do it. I thought I would be okay with half, then a third of you in my life- but I can't handle someone else having the rest. I can't I am too selfish for that, forgive me."

Constance burst out laughing. The flash of pain across the blonde's face did not go unnoticed. The brunette put her cup on the bedside table and reached for her foolish, foolish love."

"Mr Steven's did hit on me" the sports mistress flinched. "But I turned him down, I was trying to make you jealous and when you did not react i thought you did not care. Then Doris showed me a massage on hand that could make me relax, and she told me that depending on the pressure point you put pressure on, you could encourage different feelings, some erotic. I wanted her to teach me it for you, I thought perhaps you were bored in our love life, and that was why you were growing bored with me. She said to bring you tonight and we could practise the non erotic versions on each other. I was undoing the top of my dress so that I could relax whilst she showed you the pressure points in my feet." Constance laughed again and buried her head into Imogen's soft hair "You thought." she continued to laugh. "Oh my darling, and you tried to do it too. I truly am blessed aren't I? I love you, you silly, silly woman." Imogen's cheeks grew pink.

"I am an idiot"

"Yes, But you are _my_ idiot" growled the brunette. "And don't you ever forget."

It only took Doris until 4am that night t realise that perhaps Constance and Imogen weren't returning...she removed the sexy underwear she had put on for that evening, and replaced it with a baggy jumper and woolly socks. Perhaps Miss Cackle or Miss Bat would be up for some fun...


End file.
